Del Odio al Amor
by JulsChiba
Summary: UA*Serena y Darien tienen un muy mal inicio cuando se conocen,esto  los hace creer que son enemigos naturales, que pasara cuando se den cuenta que  estan a nada de dar el paso que convierte a el odio en amor.SxD
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui esta mi primer Fic largo, es un Serena/Darien, como se daran cuenta es un universo alterno, intentare actualizar una vez por semana, espero de corazon que la historia sea de su agrado, y cualquier comentario queja o lo que sea les estare agradecida me lo hagan más las dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, s, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, el lugar estaba a reventar, la música tan alta que dificultaba el mantener una conversación, normal. El Crown se encontraba festejando su decimo aniversario, y un número tan importante no podía pasar desapercibido, fue por eso que Andrew Furuhata, decidió hacer una "pequeña" fiesta de celebración, claro que el no sabía que pidiéndole ayuda a su hermana menor Unazuki y a las amigas de Lita, su novia, el lugar terminaría pareciendo un club nocturno de moda.

Con un poco de dificultad se dirigió a "La Zona VIP", rodo los ojos al recordar que su hermana había decidido bautizar ese apartado así, ya que ahí se ubicarían solamente sus amigos.

-Darien amigo que bueno que viniste-fue el efusivo saludo que Andrew hizo a Darien su amigo, un chico de tez blanca, alto con un cabello negro como la noche, que enmarcaba un masculino y atractivo rostro, con una nariz recta unos carnosos labios y un par de zafiros que harían perder la cordura a cualquier mujer, sencillamente un adonis.

Y él lo sabía, sabía que poseía un atractivo que captaba toda la atención femenina, sumado a una personalidad arrolladora, arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, si ese era Darien Chiba el Don Juan de la facultad de Medicina.

-Por supuesto amigo, no me perdería esta fiesta por nada, además ya viste a todas estas hermosas chicas que esperan tener un poco de mi-Le respondió con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Nunca cambiaras Darien- respondió con un tono divertido Andrew

-No, yo no soy hombre para una sola mujer, y tu deberías volver a ser mi compañero de conquistas, tu novia te tiene muy entretenido últimamente-

-No amigo, eso es cosa del pasado, estoy seguro que Lita es la mujer de mi vida, no con Reika que dure tanto tiempo me sentía así, Lita es la indicada.

-Sabes, me das miedo cuando hablas así- le respondió Darien con una mueca burlona-yo mejor me voy a buscar diversión porque la noche es larga…por cierto también mis hermanos están aquí-

Y dicho esto dejo el reservado para adentrarse al verdadero ambiente de la fiesta.

Casi al mismo tiempo, por la entrada principal iba entrando un grupo de chicas, todos volteaban a verlas, y es que era muy extraño poder ver a cinco chicas tan hermosas juntas en un mismo lugar. Todas poseían una belleza distinta. La primera en entrar fue una imponente morena, con una hermosa cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura, enfundada en un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus hermosas facciones, seguida de ella entro una castaña, era la más alta del grupo y tenía una figura envidiable que se resaltaba aun mas con sus pantalones de cuero y su top verde que contrastaba con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que poseían, al lado de la castaña estaba una linda peli azul, se notaba a leguas que era tímida, y este no era uno de los sitios a los que prefiriera ir, la postura de sus hombre y su cara la delataban, pero aun así llamaba la atención la belleza natural que tenia era menuda, pero con buena figura y su cara transmitía mucha paz y al final de ella entraba una rubia hermosa cabello largo y suelto hasta la cintura con unos bonitos ojos azules, a diferencia de la chica peli azul ella parecía un pez en el agua, era su habitad natural, sonriéndole a todo el mundo y comenzando a moverse con el ritmo de la música.

-¿Y Serena?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra.

-Esta con Mina Rei calma-fue la respuesta de la chica castaña.

-¿Qué yo qué? No chicas Serena no está conmigo, pensé que venía contigo Rei.

-Cabeza de chorlito-fue la enfadada expresión que soltó la morena.

-Cálmate Rei, Serena no es una niña, seguro se entretuvo con alguien en cuanto entramos, de cualquier modo trae celular, porque no vamos con Andrew, tal vez fue a saludarlo.

-Buena idea Amy- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tú dices eso porque estas que te mueres por ver a tu novio-les respondió una hermosa voz detrás de ellas, tomándolas por sorpresa.

-Serena-Exclamaron al unisonó.

-Pensamos que te habías perdido, niña tonta-le reclamo Rei.

-No tienes tanta suerte Rei-Le contesto juguetona la preciosa joven, tenía un sedoso cabello rubio lacio que terminaba en graciosos bucles en las puntas le llegaba a la cintura, tenía una tez blanca, como la más fina porcelana, unos hermosos ojos azul como el cielo y una pequeña y hermosa boca, parecía un ángel. Todo el mundo la miraba, llevaba un diminuto vestido color plata que dejaba ver lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

-Bueno chicas, lamento interrumpir su discusión pero no podemos quedarnos paradas aquí toda la noche-les dijo Mina, la otra rubia del grupo-Lita, Rei por que no ustedes dos van a buscar a sus novios y dejan que las solteras del grupo dejen de serlo.

-Mina, ya te he dicho que yo no vine a buscar novio, estoy bien así, no necesito de un hombre a mi lado para sentirme feliz, además todos son unos idiotas-le respondió Serena.

-Bueno es obvio que dices eso porque no me conoces así-Escucharon que respondía una seductora voz a sus espaldas.

Serena giro inmediatamente a ver quién era el gracioso que se metía en conversaciones ajenas, cuando localizo a el dueño de tan hipnotizadora voz se perdió un momento, frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más hermoso, sexy y condenadamente atractivo que hubiera visto jamás, tenía un sexy cabello negro, uno hermosos ojos azules que eran como el mar, su nariz era tan masculina, y su sonrisa…tenia un estúpida y sexy sonrisa llena de arrogancia, eso la saco de el hechizo.

-Tienes razón-respondió con una amenazadora dulzura en su voz-Antes de conocerte pensaba que todos los hombres eran unos estúpidos, pero ahora…-continuo melosamente-Me doy cuenta que también existen imbéciles…no estoy interesada gracias-Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud junto con sus amigas

La cara de Darien era un poema, su preciosa cara reflejaba sorpresa mezclada un enojo y una pizca de vergüenza. Se quedo en shock ¿Esa pequeña rubia acababa de rechazarlo? .Nadie rechazaba a Darien Chiba, eso era imposible.

-Jajajajajajajaja, tu cara….jajajajaa hermano definitivamente ahora me arrepiento de no haber traído una cámara, jajajajajajaja

-Cállate Malachite-Le gruño el pelinegro

Malachite Chiba, el mayor de los Chiba era un moreno alto, imponente con ojos azules claros y un cabello tan rubio que parecía plata.

-Desde ahora esa mujercita es mi ídolo, el playboy Darien Chiba humillado y rechazado por una pequeña-seguía mofándose.

-Sabes que…la verdad no me importa, no era tan bonita.

-Jajajajajajaajajaja eso dices.

-Vamos a el reservado, Haruka y Michiru acaban de llegar-dijo el pelinegro para cambiar de tema-Y Malachite cuidado con decir algo, de lo que acaba de pasar.

En otro lado del local.

-Serena ¿Por qué hiciste eso, acaso no notaste que era un bombón?-Le respondía con falso enojo Mina.

-Era medio guapo-mintió, no quería confesar que más que un bombón, parecía un Dios-Pero eso no le da derecho a querer jugar conmigo, te apuesto mi colección de Sailor V a que es un Don Juan, un mujeriego que solo me quería para una noche.

-Vaya Andrew cuando nos dijiste a Haruka y a mí que haría una pequeña fiesta jamás imagine algo como esto-dijo Michiru, una hermosa mujer de cabello agua marinos.

-Pues no era mi intención hacer algo así pero ya conoces a Lita y a las chicas-respondió un tanto apenado el rubio-

-¿Por qué no mejor les confiesas que tu novia fue la que ordeno todo, y tu como un esposo sumiso accediste a todo?-agrego con todo divertido cierto pelinegro que llegaba a la mesa

-Gracias amigo-respondió Andrew con todo el sarcasmo que poseía

-Darien que gusto verte-exclamo Michiru dándole un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo-La facultad te quita tiempo para visitar a los amigos, no es así.

-Las chicas querrás decir Sirena-respondió un alegre Haruka saludando a sus amigos.

-Si claro las chicas-intervino Malachite con un tono burlón.

-Haruka!-un pequeño gritito se escucho justo antes de que Haruka fuera casi derrumbado por una pequeña rubia que le lleno de besos la cara-Que guapo te vez Haru, como te extrañaba, me tienes abandonada-le decía Serena con un hermoso puchero.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos, ella era así, era su personalidad, tan infantil a veces, pero les encantaba eso de ella, el único que tenía una sonrisa vengativa en la cara era Darien, quien vio ahí el momento ideal para su venganza.

-Mira, "Señorita, todos los hombres son unos imbéciles",-Le dijo Darien con una malvada sonrisa, mientras le quitaba los brazos del cuello de Haruka, en cuanto rozo la piel de Serena sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos.-Lamento decepcionarte pero MI AMIGO, Haruka Tenou, tiene una hermosa novia-Dijo a la vez que señalaba a Michiru que tenía una cara…¿divertida?, no seguro que se equivoco ,Michiru no podía estar divertida cuando veía como una hermosa rubia le saltaba a los brazos a su novio.

Todos estaban en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Serena, sus amigos tenían todos diferente expresiones, Andrew y Michiru parecía que no podían aguantar la risa por más tiempo, mientras que Lita, Amy, Rei y Mina la miraban asombradas, Darien tenía una mirada de superioridad que aseguraba que estaba disfrutando dejándola en ridículo, solo Malachite parecía totalmente desorientado, no sabiendo que esperar.

Serena recargo su dedo índice en el dedo de Darien y con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

-Mira "Señor no se manejar el rechazo", en primer lugar yo no dije que TODOS los hombres fueran unos imbéciles, yo dije que eran estúpidos y que tú además de estúpido eras imbécil, y segundo lamento decepcionarte pero claro que sé que MI PRIMO Haruka tiene novia, yo le presente a Michiru.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, levanto la barbilla en un gesto desafiante y se fue a saludar a los demás.

-Darien cero, la rubia 2 jajajaja-Fue el divertido comentario de Malachite.

Ante esto todos los demás estallaron en risas, dejando a un muy avergonzado y derrotado Darien.

**¿Que tal les parecio el primer capitulo?**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, s, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

-¡Podría alguien explicarme qué demonios fue todo esto!-Dijo un muy confundido Haruka

-Esto…jajajaja…mi querido amigo, se llama "Curso básico de como rechazar y humillar a Darien Chiba en menos de 20 minutos-Explicaba aun riendo Malachite-Y tú-dijo mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo a Serena-Pequeña te acabas de convertir en mi ídolo, la cara de mi hermanito no tiene precio.

-¿Tu hermano?-pregunto algo sorprendida Serena-Bueno, pues déjame decirte que para tu buena suerte no se nota que sean hermanos-dijo con toda la intención de ser chocante con Darien-

-Pues mira cabeza de chorlito-respondió claramente irritado Darien.

-¿Perdona como me llamaste idiota?-contesto enojada Serena

-Como escuchaste cabeza de chorlito, no me digas que además de ser una CABEZA DE CHORLITO, también eres sorda-Contraataco satisfecho Darien al ver como la rubia se ponía roja de furia

-Mira engreído…

-Bueno bueno ya, basta de pelear-Intervino muy a tiempo Andrew, consciente de que si alguien no detenía a esos dos la Tercera Guerra Mundial estallaría en su fiesta-Por qué no mejor les presento a mis amigos.

-Como quieras Andrew, con tal de no escuchar la fastidiosa voz de cabeza chorlito-dijo el pelinegro.

-Miren chicas ellos son Darien y Malachite Chiba, han sido amigos míos desde la infancia y también están en la Universidad.

-Encantada de conocerte Malachite-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa que hipnotizo a Darien por un momento-Lastima-dijo con una mirada despectiva hacia Darien que salió de su trance momentáneo-que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti patán

Una mirada envenenada por parte de Darien fue todo lo que se gano, este se encontraba muy ocupado grabando cada hermoso y pequeño detalle de la rubia que lo insultaba, muy a su pesar se daba cuenta que lo que había dicho de que no era tan bonita era una total blasfemia, era demasiado hermosa, tenía una cara infantil con una sonrisa y mirada picara que dejaban claro que no era tan inocente como parecía.

-Hola muchachos mucho gusto-respondieron las otras chicas para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.

-Andrew por que jamás nos dijiste que tenias amigos tan guapos he-comento una muy coqueta Mina, mientras le sonreía seductoramente a Malachite.

-Porque si les decía eso les habría estado mintiendo-se escucho decir a espaldas del grupo.

-Setsuna! Pensé que no vendrías-dijo una entusiasmado Andrew.

-No me perdería esto por nada del mundo Drew-dijo la morena mientras saludaba a Andrew.

-Permítanme presentarles a esta hermosa mujer, chicas ella es Setsuna Chiba, hermana de Darien y Mal-

-Un placer conocerte Setsuna-respondieron

-Sabes patán-dijo Serena mientras se acercaba amistosamente a Setsuna-si yo fuera tu me mandaría a hacer unas pruebas de ADN, dudo mucho que gente tan agradable sean hermanos tuyos realmente.

-Si claro, me la hare si tú me acompañas para hacerte otra-respondió Darien-me es difícil creer que seas prima de una persona tan inteligente como Haruka.

-Sere es una chica muy inteligente Darien-Dijo Michiru tratando de poner fin a la discusión entre esos dos-De hecho creo que si se trataran verían que tienen muchas cosas en común chicos.

-Si, los dos nos odiamos-Dijo Darien ya fastidiado de ser el blanco de ataques de la rubia.

-Yo no te odio-Dijo muy indiferente Serena-Simplemente me pareces una persona muy desagradable, un patán, engreído, machista.

_Y también muy guapo, sexy hermoso y dueño de los ojos mas cautivadores que jamás he visto_ termino admitiendo para sus adentros.

-¡Bueno porque no mejor nos divertimos que es por lo que vinimos no creen!-Dijo una muy entusiasta Lita.

-Mi hermosa novia tiene razón ¿Quién quiere bailar?-Agrego Andrew

-Yoo!-gritaron emocionadas todas las chicas que seguidas de Setsuna, Michiru, Malachite y Darien salieron a la pista de baile.

Se encontraban todos bailando muy animados, bailaban, cantaban y bromeaban mientras la noche transcurría. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron bailando Darien no podía dejar de admirar, muy discretamente lo bien que se veía Serena, se moría de ganas de estar bailando con ella, de tener sus cuerpos muy pegados y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. La volteo a ver de nuevo, estaba con el cabello despeinado de una manera muy sexy, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor, y con una fina capa de sudor por su cara, su sonrisa era hermosa y ese brillo en sus ojos, ella misma parecía ser inconsciente de lo hermosa y provocativa que se veía así. Su imaginación, impulsada por su deseo de ella tomo la imagen de una Serena sudada, despeinada y sonrojada en otras situaciones poco decentes, que empezaban a despertar la parte sur de su cuerpo. Deseaba ser el la causa de esa sonrisa en su cara, deseaba que el brillo de sus ojos fueran por él, deseaba ser el causante de ese sonrojo, maldita sea si lo deseaba, en ese momento se odio a sí mismo por haber empezado tan mal con ella, quizás si no hubiera abierto su bocota, si solo hubiera esperado 10 malditos minutos más a que Andrew los presentara, entonces todo habría sido distinto.

Habría sido el más perfecto de los caballeros, como era habitual con él, de verdad que era un buen chico, pero se reservaba ese intachable comportamiento para su hermana, su madre y sus verdaderas amigas como Michiru. Habría sabido jugar sus cartas, hubiera aprovechado la amistad con Haruka para cortejar a su prima, se veía incluso teniendo una relación formal con Serena, si seguramente ella hubiera logrado domar a ese Don Juan, pero nooo, la había cagado, y la había cagado de lo lindo, ahora ese hermoso ángel creía que era un mujeriego, y además lo odiaba.

_No, no te odia, recuerda que te lo dijo, le das igual que es peor, y para terminar de cagarla cree que eres un imbécil. _Le recordo su conciencia.

-Es increíble, ahora tú también crees que yo tengo la culpa-Dijo el pelinegro en voz alta.

-¿Disculpa?-Contesto Michiru

-¿Eh?...yo…esto…nada Michi solo estaba pensando-Respondió avergonzado de haber dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-Y de casualidad esos pensamientos tienen que ver con cierta rubia que no ha dejado de mirarte toda la noche-Le respondió divertida Michiru.

-¿Quién Mina?-contesto automáticamente Darien, era la otra rubia del grupo, y la única opción lógica, estaba claro que le daba igual a Serena, así que ni siquiera considero la opción de que ella lo mirara-Para nada, mírala ella lleva toda la noche bailando con Malachite, estas en un error Michiru.

-Si eso es claro, creo que esos dos se flecharon, sabes me preocupa la mezcla explosiva que harán esos dos- respondió imaginándose el caos que crearían Malachite y Mina juntos, los dos explosivos, energía pura, bromistas alegres, eso era algo que se moría de ganas de ver, cómo reaccionarían, quien sería el sumiso en la relación-Pero no me refería a Mina, me refería a Sere, no ha dejado de verte en toda la noche.

-¿Qué?..Ella mirándome…a mí-respondió Darien totalmente sorprendido, y con una sonrisa de tonto.

-Si Casanova, a ti, mira que intenta ser discreta pero no es muy buena.

En ese momento Darien volteo a verla y sus miradas chocaron, cielo contra mar, ella al verse descubierta aparto su mirada rápidamente y trato de ocultar su cara totalmente roja.

-Miren esa cara-dijo Malachite mientras se reía, y atrayendo toda la atención sobre Serena-Estas tan roja que podríamos usarte como semáforo pequeñita jajajaja

-Esto…yo…no pasa nada, alguien quiere algo de beber-Dijo Serena intentando cambiar el tema-Voy por una bebida, ya regreso.

-Lo ves Darien, lleva toda la noche viéndote, creo que también le gustas.

-Eso sería imposible Michiru, tú misma escuchaste lo que me dijo-dijo algo cabizbajo Darien.

-Era obvio que te respondería así Darien, si mal no recuerdo intentaste humillarla delante de todos sus amigos…además Serena ha sufrido mucho-dijo Michuru poniéndose seria de repente-Aunque se vea como una niña berrinchuda, caprichosa e infantil, es una persona muy madura para su edad, lo que le toco vivir a ella fue algo que la cambio…bueno fue algo que cambiaria a cualquiera. Sabes Darien para mí y para Haruka es como si fuera nuestra hermanita menor, por eso no me siento celosa de la forma en que se llevan, queremos devolverle ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero se ve que es muy feliz Michi, mírala-Dijo mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba Serena que estaba riéndose muy animadamente con Andrew Lita y Rei.

-Eso parece Darien, ella jamás se mostraría triste ante nosotros, sabe que nos preocuparíamos por ella, y también se preocupa por eso, no quiere vernos preocupados por ella.

-Oh ya veo-Dijo Darien asombrado de que existiera alguien que prefiera esconder su dolor para no hacer sentir mal a los demás.

-Pero sabes que…creo que ya es hora de que deje vuelva a ser feliz de verdad, y no me preguntes porque, pero creo que tu eres la clave de eso-Le dijo mientras se alejaba en busca de Haruka.

Con esa conversación se le quitaron las ganas de bailar y fue a sentarse mientras pensaba en la rubia. ¿Por qué habría dicho Michiru que había sufrido mucho?¿Que la habría hecho cambiar?¿Acaso habría sido una desilusión amorosa?, inexplicablemente el pensar que ella sufría por otro le envió una oleada de celos, algo totalmente nuevo y extraño en él, el nunca había sido celoso con ninguna mujer que no fuera de su familia, sus "relaciones" si es que se le podía llamar así a aventuras de no más de una noche, siempre habían sido sencillas, no existían celos ni sentimientos ni ninguna cosa así, por lo menos por parte de él. Todo ese remolino de ideas abrumaba su cabeza, hasta que recordó la parte más importante, Michiru le había dicho que él era la clave para que ella pudieraserfeliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Sobre todo ¿Cómo? ¿Como podía el hacerla feliz cuando estaba claro que ella lo odiaba?

_Bueno recuerda lo que dicen por ahí, del odio al amor solo existe un paso._ Le alento su conciencia. Tenía razón en parte, si bien no estaba enamorado de ella, porque de eso estaba seguro ¿no?, nadie se enamora en un segundo ¿cierto? Pero entonces que era ese sentimiento cálido que sentía en su cuerpo, cuando la veía, jamás había sentido algo así. Bueno, ya dejaría esas reflexiones para luego, después de todo era un estudiante de medicina, no un filosofo.

Así que lo había decidido, el era Darien Chiba, en su diccionario no existía la palabra imposible, si le ponían un reto, el lo aceptaba gustoso, sabía que si se lo proponía lo lograría. Algo en su interior le advertía que este reto en particular no sería nada fácil, pero estaba seguro que si conseguía que esa rubia le diera una oportunidad…

-¿_Una oportunidad para que Chiba?_

Ahí estaba su conciencia de nuevo, interrumpiendo su discurso de auto superación.

-No sé de tomar un helado o salir al cine o no se…-se respondió el mismo confundido.

¿En qué momento Darien Chiba invitaba a alguien a tomar un helado? ¿En qué momento Darien Chiba planeaba intentar agradarle a una mujer? Siempre eran ellas las que se ofrecían, el jamás tuvo que ofrecer algo a cambio para que una mujer se interesara en el. Definitivamente si Malachite se enteraba de eso no dejaría de joderle durante los próximos diez años.

En fin, si conseguía que esa rubia le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que no era el cara dura que seguramente ella estaba creyendo que era, el la tomaría, y la tomaría con todos los riesgos. Darien Chiba no se iba con medias tintas, o era todo o era nada.

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo Capítulo, les prometí que intentaría subir un capitulo por semana y lo pienso cumplí, lo subo hoy por que dudo que tenga tiempo en esta semana, empiezan mis exámenes y bueno eso me absorbe el tiempo. Los capítulos no son muy largos, es mi primer fic de más de un capitulo así que…ps entiéndanme hahaha.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a las personas que dejan un Review, a las que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas, gracias de verdad.**

**Y gracias a estas personitas por dejarme review en el primer capitulo: SalyLuna, Angel Negro 29, nahima-chan y monyk.**

**Ya saben cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia o critica, estoy aquí.**

**Ahora si un un besote y hermoso inicio de semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

-Sabes que Mina, me rindo simplemente no puedo seguirte el ritmo-Dijo una muy cansada y sudada Serena-es que simplemente no me lo creo llevas toda la noche bailando y no tienes ninguna muestra de cansancio

-Esla edad Sere- respondió una muy entusiasta Mina.

-¡Bruja! Yo me voy a descansar un rato y a tomar algo, estoy muriendo de sed-dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de la pista de baile.

Mientras iba camino a la barra por una bebida para refrescarse después de estar más demedia noche bailando, se encontró con una pareja que bailaba de un modo muy romántico a pesar de que la música dictaba otro tipo de ritmo

-¿Rei, no sabes dónde está Haru?-le pregunto a la pelinegra-Hola Nicola-dijo mientras saludaba a un chico de cabello castaño algo despeinado. Nicolás Kumada, novio de Rei, eran una pareja algo, extraña por así decirlo, eran como el ying y el yang, Rei era totalmente temperamental, era puro fuego, explosiva y mandona, pero también tenía su lado tierno, sensible y aunque parezca difícil de creer vulnerable, esa parte solo salía a flote con Nicolás, por circunstancias de la vida Rei había puesto esa imagen como protección, pero Nicolás con todo su amor, su ternura y la comprensión que le tenía, supo derribarla. Era genial verlos juntos, era genial ver el modo en que ellos dos se complementaban.

Justo eso era lo que Serena quería para ella, o mejor dicho lo que un día quiso tener, porque después de _eso _era muy claro que no podía aspirar a tener algo así jamás, eso lo tenía muy claro, y de cierto modo ya se había hecho la idea ¿no?, pero entonces ¿por qué en el momento en el que vio ese par de ojos azules sintió de nuevo la necesidad de tener algo así, de tener a alguien? No solo de tener a alguien, ella de repente sintió el deseo de alguien que la cuidara, alguien a quien le importara, alguien que la amara.

-No seas tonta Serena, tienes mucha gente que te ama, mis padres me aman, Haruka, Michiru, las chicas.

_-Sabes bien que es lo que queremos decir-_ le reto su conciencia

-¿Serena, estas bien?- Le pregunto Nicolás, sacándola así de su auto análisis.

-Ehh…esto sí... ¿Por qué?

-Es que llevamos más de 5 minutos que Haruka y Michiru estaban en la mesa-respondió el castaño, intentando reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, Serena ella igual de despistada, nunca cambiaria.

-Ah gracias chicos-respondió sonrojándose y concediéndoles de nuevo la intimidad de su burbuja personal.

Fue una tarea magistral el que pudiera llegar a la barra y pedir su bebida sin morir en el intento. Como pudo salió de entre la multitud de gente y se dirigió a su mesa, para buscar a su primo.

Pero al momento de llegar a la mesa no encontró a Haruka ni a Michiru, en la mesa se encontraba sentado el patán arrogante, como le había dicho, lo vio bien y parecía que estaba muy concentrado, daba la impresión de que estaba pensando profundamente, estaba decidida a darse la vuelta y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto, pero de repente el pareció sentir su presencia, porque levanto la cara y la vio directamente a los ojos.

Y de nuevo le sucedió, esa estúpida y placentera sensación de estar siendo hipnotizada por los más hermosos zafiros la invadió, se quedo paralizada, intento hablar, soltar algún insulto como modo de defensa, pero nada, simplemente no encontró su voz, intento darse la vuelta y seguir con el plan original, huir, pero no podía, sus piernas no le respondieron, solo podía seguir viendo esos ojos, era como si pudiera ver el interior de el con una sola mirada a esos zafiros, en un momento creyó ver un destello de…adoración…_¿adoración?..._¡si claro!, ese tipo era un mujeriego que solo la quería para divertirse un rato. Este simple pensamiento la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que, al parecer él le había dicho algo y esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Disculpa?-Respondió Serena, todavía un poco aturdida.

Darien se quedo a nada de reírse de ella, al parecer la rubia era un poco distraída y nada discreta, ella se le había quedado mirando fijamente durante más tiempo del necesario y no se había dado cuenta que el le había estado hablando. Estuvo a punto de hacer un burlón comentario como _¿Te gusta lo que ves?, _pero al parecer su conciencia lo había salvado y le grito a último momento

-_No la cagues de nuevo Chiba._

-¿Qué si buscas a alguien?- Le respondió el.

-Ah sí-respondió al mismo tiempo que levantaba la barbilla de modo arrogante-¿Sabes en donde esta Haru, patán, ya me quiero ir?

_Pfft, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creíamos, _se dijo para sus adentros Darien.

-Me llamo Darien, y Haruka, creo que salió un momento con Michi. ¿Quieres esperarlo acá?

Le ofreció un tanto inseguro de la respuesta de la rubia.

Ella lo dudo un momento, su primer impulse fue gritarle que prefería morirse antes de sentarse en la misma mesa que él, junto con otra decena de insultos, pero se detuvo a sospesar las opciones que tenia, y la verdad es que no eran muchas, podía aceptar y sentarse unos minutos en la mesa de el hombre más guapo que jamás hubiera visto…

-_Ey yo no pensé eso-_comenzó a discutir con ella misma en su cabeza.

-_Oh si, claro que lo dijiste._

Daba igual, ignoraría esa estúpida voz en cabeza, era sentarse unos minutos con el patán, o regresar a donde estaba toda la multitud y correr el peligro de morir de la misma manera en que Mufasa lo había hecho.

-Está bien-contesto no de muy buena gana.

_Vamos Chiba ahora es cuando, a usar toda la galantería y educación que tenemos._

En un movimiento que sorprendió totalmente a Serena, Darien se acerco y le ofreció asiento antes de que él se sentara, no ocupo su lugar de nuevo hasta que vio que ella estaba sorprendida y sentada.

-¿Qué fue eso, patán?-Pregunta una aun conmocionada Serena.

-Bueno..esto fue..pues veras…yo-suspiro pesadamente, sintiéndose un idiota por primera vez en la vida, ¿Cuántas veces no había hablado ya con una mujer hermosa?.Muchas. ¿Entonces por que demonios esta hermosa rubia lo ponía tan jodidamente nervioso?-Mira…Serena. ¿Puedo llamarte Serena?

Ella solo asintió

-Bien, veras hace un momento antes, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo me comporte muy mal contigo, no era mi intención…eso, bueno ya sabes actuar como un tonto.

-Como un idiota- Le respondió ella, con una encantadora sonrisa que lo mando directo a el cielo. Como un reflejo el también sonrió ante el comentario de ella, al parecer empezaba a calmarse, le había insultado claro, pero le había sonreído, por primera vez en la noche le había sonreído, solo a el, eso ya era un avance ¿no?

-Esta bien, como un idiota, normalmente no me comporto así-_¡Mientes!._Le acuso su conciencia. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de su subconsciente y prosigo-es solo que, cuando te vi sentí el impulso de llamar tu atención.

Termino confesando con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

Ella se quedo en blanco. Eso que él le había dicho y el modo tan educado en que la comenzaba a tratar ya no cuadraba para nada con la imagen de patán que ella estaba creando de el. Y eso no le convenía, si comenzaba a verlo como una persona agradable, educada, simpática, estaría perdida, no podía permitirse verlo de esa manera, porque entonces estaría frente al hombre perfecto. Aunque por otro lado, tampoco podía ser injusta y decir que era desagradable cuando en estos momentos se estaba comportando genial con ella.

No tiene nada de malo que piense que es agradable. Andrew también es simpático y es guapo, y no tengo problema con eso, intento convencerse a sí misma.

_Si claro, pero Andrew es como un hermano y además es novio de Lita._

-Así que…me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa, que dices ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?-Le dijo mientras le extendía la mano y le daba una sonrisa que el sabia tenía un efecto positivo en el sexo femenino.

-Eh…bueno.-Dijo ella alucinando por la perfecta sonrisa que él le había dado-Esta bien…borrón y cuenta nueva.

Se estrecharon las manos y al momento sintieron como si miles de plumas les acariciaran las palmas de las manos. El pecho de él se inundo de una calidez que jamás había experimentado. Y ella por un momento se sintió completa. Como si él fuera esa pieza que muy dentro de ella, sabía que le faltaba a su vida.

-Bueno entonces hagamos todo desde el principio-le dijo ella para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y tengo 18 años, me gusta mucho dormir y el color rosa y este año entrare a la Universidad a estudiar economía. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo 23 años, estudio Medicina, y me gusta mucho leer, y no me gusta que me llamen patán-Le dijo juguetonamente.

-Jajajajaja, eso lo siento te prometo que no te llamare así de nuevo Darien.

-¿Y de donde conoces a Haru?

-De la Universidad, Michiru nos presento, soy muy amigo de ella, de hecho es las pocas amigas que tengo.

Continuaron conversando muy animadamente de cosas triviales durante un buen lapso de tiempo. Mientras de que desde el otro extremo del lugar un muy impresionado Andrew los observaba.

-Amor ¿Sabes si me bebida tenía algún tipo de substancia alucinógena?-Le pregunto el rubio a su novia.

-¿Qué dices Drew?

-Es que dime mira eso-respondió señalando hacia la mesa en la que Serena y Darien estaban, justo en el momento en el que los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas-Es mi imaginación, o ellos dos están juntos…sin pelear…y riéndose-Le explicaba a la castaña mientras se tallaba los ojos para descartar algún posible trastorno visual.

-Wooooow tienes razón amor-Le respondió Lita con los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez, desde hace varios años, que veía a Serena tan animada platicando con un hombre que no fuera Andrew, Haruka o Nicolás.

-Sabes que Andrew, no te parece que hacen una buena pareja

-¡¿Qué dices?-Intento decir Andrew, ya que el comentario de su novia lo había hecho ahogarse con la bebida que estaba tomando-Para nada Lita, tú misma viste la aberración que se tenían, tal vez ahora estén muy juntos y animados por que los dos están pasados de copas…si seguro es eso-dijo muy confiado el rubio.

-Andrew-Le reclamo Lita, mientras le daba un codazo-de verdad míralos, se ven bien juntos, no se porque pero creo que Darien es lo que Serena necesita.

-Amor, déjale esos comentarios a Mina, recuerda que la casamentera aquí es ella.

-No Drew es enserio ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sere tan animada con alguien que no perteneciera a el grupo?

Andrew no supo responderle, y es que su novia tenia razón, era normal ver feliz y animada a Serena, simplemente esa era su personalidad, pero había algo que desprendía justo en este momento mientras bromeaba con Darien, parecía llenarse de una autentica alegría que contagiaba incluso a los demás. El quería a Serena como una hermana y le preocupaba que alguien la dañara. Y conociendo como conocía la reputación de Darien con las mujeres, sabía que su amigo podía representar un peligro para ella. Pero también era verdad que nunca había visto a Darien bromear con una mujer que no fuera Setsuna o Michiru, y qué decir de reírse así. Su mente estaba hecha un caos.

-Creo que tienes razón Lita…Solo no intervengas, deja que las cosas se den si es que tienen que darse-Le dijo ya algo serio.

-No te preocupes amor, tú mismo lo dijiste, la casamentera aquí es Mina.

**Hola (: Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste, por fin un poco de paz entre estos dos. Una disculpa, ayer no pude subir el capitulo por que me encontraba estudiando para mi ultimo examen de este mes *aplausos de fondo*.Las actualizaciones las hare cada Lunes de ahora en adelante, prometo ser puntual, debido a mi naturaleza carente de paciencia no me gusta esperar mucho para leer la actualización de un fic, por eso intentare que no pase mucho tiempo. Ya saben los capis son cortos y el fic será de 8 capitulo aproximadamente. Bueno Gracias por leer, gracias por los reviews y gracias en especial a:**

**SalyLuna, ameeran, y Angel Negro 29 que me dejaron un maravilloso y hermoso review en el capitulo y en general gracias a las que se toman la molestia de dedicar un ratito de su tiempo a este fic.**

**Un beso!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

_Inesperada_ si, esa era la única palabra con la que Serena podía describir esa noche. Nada de lo que paso se lo había esperado, vaya ni siquiera se había imagina en sus más locos sueños que eso pasaría.

_¿Y qué paso? _Fue la respuesta automática de su "recientemente descubierta conciencia", vaya que era irritante tener esa vocecita en la cabeza que te hace las preguntas que quieres evitar.

-Pues…es una buena pregunta, realmente no sé lo que paso-se dijo a sí misma la rubia

_¿Segura?-_contra ataco la conciencia-_ yo creo que sabes…que sabemos lo que realmente paso._

Un suspiro pesado escapo de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Sere?-Pregunta Haruka que iba manejando sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Nada Haru, es solo que me encuentro un poco cansada-le respondió ella, intentando dar su mejor sonrisa.

-Hummm y desde cuando el cansancio tiene ojos azules y pelo negro-le dijo Michiru con un tono pícaro.

-No sé de qué me hablas Michi- respondió una muy ruborizada Serena, mientras volteaba la cara para que Michiru no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas segura?, porque al final de la noche yo te vi platicando muy animadamente con Darien

-Solo se estaba disculpando conmigo, no es como si estuviera intentando algo más.

-Pues a mí me parece que es un chico guapo, educado, es muy buen estudiante Sere, el primer lugar en su clase, es simpático…

-Michiru-le advirtió Haruka con un tono un poco severo, el conocía a la perfección a su prima, y sabia que esa conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que terminaría afectando a Serena.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka, acaso estoy diciendo mentiras?-le respondió Michiru creyendo que la "llamada de atención" que su novio le dio, no eran más que celos por elogiar al pelinegro….¡muy típico de Haruka!

-Hummm-fue toda la respuesta de la rubia, que de pronto parecía estar ausente.

-Además Sere, serias la envidia de toda la universidad si salieras con él es…

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa Michiru! ¿Podrías ya dejar de hablar de él?-le grito una muy irritada Serena-….además-agrego con la mirada vacía de repente-…tu sabes que no pienso tener una relación nunca más…no después de lo que paso.

Se formo un silencio incomodo en el reducido espacio del auto.

-Yo…yo lo siento mucho Serena, no era mi intención…urgh…decir lo que dije…discúlpame-respondió una muy avergonzada Michiru.

-No te preocupes Michi, sé que no fue tu intención, es solo que de verdad me siento cansada.

-Llegamos a su castillo princesa-interrumpió Haruka mientras salía del auto con la intención escoltar a su prima.

-No te preocupes Haru, yo entro sola, ya es tarde y seguro ustedes también se sienten cansados-les respondió rápidamente Serena mientras salía del auto-Los veo después-dijo mientras salía del auto y corría hacia su casa.

Ellos esperaron a que entrara a su casa para poder así seguir su camino. Michiru esperaba el reclamo de Haruka en cualquier momento. No dijo nada. Su cara era una máscara sin ningún tipo de expresión. Se veía claramente concentrado en el camino, en ningún momento aparto la vista del camino para dirigirle una mirada o una sonrisa a ella como era usual en él.

-Oh vamos Haruka dime algo, se que estas molesto conmigo pero…-dijo Michiru, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-No estoy molesto contigo-respondió Haruka con una voz carente de emoción.

Michiru suspiro sonoramente.

-Claro que lo estas, lo puedo ver en tu cara, lo escucho en tu voz…además llevamos 3 luces rojas y no me has dado ningún beso, como es costumbre-le recrimino la chica con un puchero.

El rubio sonrió de lado mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Se que hice mal en estar presionando a Serena con el asunto, pero entiéndeme, la quiero de el mismo modo en el que tú la quieres, del modo en que tú me has enseñado a quererla, y me preocupo por ella…no quiero verla como hace 5 años. No quiero que su luz se vuelva a perder Haru.

-De verdad que no estoy molesto contigo Michiru, estoy molesto conmigo mismo, acabo de darme cuenta que ninguno de mis esfuerzos por hacer que Serena vuelva a ser la misma de antes han funcionado realmente, estoy molesto con ese imbécil por hacerle lo que le hizo, por dejarla tan marcada para toda la vida.- respondió Haruka mientras apretaba el volante con furia, como si con eso pudiera sacar toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento

-No digas eso Haruka, tu le has ayudado muchísimo, sin ti seguiría en esta etapa tan horrible. Tal vez no está curada del todo, pero creo que la ultima parte que necesita para sanarse esta muy cerca de llegar. Estoy segura que muy pronto tendremos a la Serena alegre que tanto queremos.

-Y según tu, esa "ultima parte" que nos devolverá a Sere, tiene ojos azules, es súper guapo y educado y el chico más listo de todo Tokio-respondió Haruka con un tono juguetón.

Michiru dio un suspiro interno, esa horrible tensión había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

-Si, además de que me faltaron mencionar otras cualidades como que es un buen deportista, es muy agradable…-le contesto ella de modo coqueto.

-Deja ya de alabar a Chiba, tengo el presentimiento de que será el responsable de mis futuros dolores de cabeza.

-Jajajaja, me muero de ganas por verte, serás peor que un papá celoso, no quiero ni imaginarme el tormento que le harás pasar a Darien.

-¿Tú crees que solo yo lo voy a atormentar? ¿Acaso no viste la reacción de Serena esta noche? ¡Cielos! La cara que puso Chiba cuando Serena le dijo que éramos primos era para tener una cámara fotográfica.

-No sé porque, pero estoy completamente segura de que el ego de Darien Chiba está a punto de ser aplastado por un par de primos rubios-Sentencio Michiru con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en su boca.

Mientras al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar diferente, un par de hermano iba llegando a los departamentos de la zona residencial más exclusiva de Tokio. Uno de ellos miraba al otro con una promesa de burla brillando en sus ojos. El otro, tenía en su cara una hermosa sonrisa, que se convertía en una mueca de amenaza en cuanto volteaba a ver a su hermano

El elevador de detuvo y salieron de él. Entraron al departamento y encendieron la luz de la sala. Malachite cerró la puerta y se soltó a reír, era una risa divertida y burlona. Darien sabía que eso pasaría en cualquier momento, de hecho le había parecido extraño que eso no hubiera sucedido en cuanto entraron al auto.

Oh claro que no había sido así, recordó el, en cuanto subieron al auto Malachite seguía con su sonrisa de idiota, porque había conseguido que esa rubia hiperactiva… ¿Cuál era si nombre?, ¿Tina? ¿Gina?...Oh si, Mina, que Mina le diera su número telefónico, bueno no le culpaba, la rubia era linda, pero no se comparaba con Serena. Serena.

Si era justo con Malachite el también tenía una sonrisa de idiota cuando subieron al auto, había conseguido el numero de….

Momento….

-¡Mierda!- esa palabra hizo que el "Lapsus de burlémonos de Darien" que sufría Malachite se pausara un momento.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?-pregunto intrigado Malachite.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!, no puedo creerlo, soy el tipo más imbécil de todo Tokio.

-Bueno, gracias hermanito, pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas insultándote tu mismo?, ese es trabajo mío…o de Setsuna en todo caso.

-No le pedí su número-respondió el pelinegro en un murmullo.

-¿A quién?...¡Oh!, no me digas que no tienes el numero de la pequeña rubia…¿No te lo dio?-respondió algo sorprendido Malachite-Pero si yo la vi platicando civilizadamente contigo después, no me digas que solo fue un truco para humillarte después, oh juro por mi madre que si fue así le construiré un altar.

-No, fue solo que…

-¿Qué?-insistió Malachite

-Olvide pedírselo contento- le dijo con un tono que reflejaba el enojo que sentía consigo mismo.

Otro ataque de risa se escucho en el departamento por otros 3 minutos

-De verdad que no puedo creerlo Dar, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso?-le dijo Malachite quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

No todos los días uno veía a Darien-soy-un-cassanova-y-manejo-perfecto-el-arte-de-la-seduccion- olvidar algo tan básico y sencillo como pedir un simple número telefónico.

-Ni siquiera eso podría pasarle a Kelvin jajajajaja

-Bueno estoy seguro que a ti te habría pasado si hubieras visto su sonrisa-respondió Darien olvidando momentáneamente la frustración que sentía.

-Pues a mí no me paso, y mira que conseguí el teléfono de Mina que tiene la sonrisa más bella que jamás veré- respondió el peli plateado.

-Bueno no voy a negar que Mina es linda pero comparada con Serena… ¡MINA!-se interrumpió abruptamente el pelinegro.

-Si, Mina es la solución, bendita Mina-comenzó a decir un renovado Darien, mientras alzaba las manos para festejar, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe estrellarse en su boca, al tiempo que caía al piso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?-respondió muy molesto Darien, mientras se tocaba el labio que comenzaba a sangrar-Me golpeaste

-Si Serena no te hizo caso, o si no te dio su teléfono, lo siento Darien-le dijo un muy enfurecido Malachite- pero no intentes nada con Mina, ella de verdad me gusta y no voy a permitir que…

Darien rodo los ojos y se levanto.

-Urrgh…Malachite a veces me pregunto si no eres adoptado, Setsuna es muy lista, yo…bueno que puedo decir de mi soy un genio, así que dime que paso son tu inteligencia, lo que quería decir es que Mina es amiga de Serena y seguramente ella tiene el numero de Serena.

-Oh, bueno, eso suena lógico.

-Claro que es lógico, así que vamos llámala.

-¿Que?, no Darien de ninguna manera, si hago eso ella pensara que estoy demasiado interesado por ella.

-¿Y no es así?-le pregunto el oji azul mientras levantaba una ceja-Te recuerdo que me rompiste el labio porque pensaste que "quería intentar algo con ella".

-Bueno si, pero ella no debe saberlo, y te recuerdo que son las 3:00 am, dudo que sus padres estén muy contentos si marco a su casa a esta hora, y tu sabes, si les agradas a los padres tienes el 50% hecho.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero entonces mañana mismo le llamas para conseguir el teléfono.

-Hummm me parece razonable, bueno hermanito ahora si vámonos a dormir.

Al decir esto comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación.

-Mal-lo llamo Darien, haciendo que este girara para encararlo. Al momento de hacerlo, Darien le lanzo un golpe que fue directo a su ojo izquierdo.

-Demonios Darien, eso dolió- respondió Malachite mientras se tapaba su ojo.

-Digamos que ahora estamos parejos ¿no?-dijo el mayor de ellos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bueno, si alguien pregunta por tu labio y mi ojo diremos que fue defendiendo a una mujer-dijo Malachite

-De un asalto…y que era una anciana-contesto Darien mientras entraba a su habitación.

-¡Si!, recuerda que a las chicas les encanta saber que su hombre puede defenderlas.

Serena cerró la puerta de su casa y se dispuso a subir a su habitación sin hacer ruido, seguramente sus papás y el odioso de Sammy ya estaban dormidos, lo último que quería era molestarlos, o hacer que Sammy comenzara con uno de sus ataques de "Sailor V".

Ya iba para las escaleras cuando noto que la TV de la sala estaba encendida, regreso a apagarla y vio que en el sillón se encontraba su papá, desparramado en el sillón y roncando. Seguramente se había quedado dormido esperándola, decidió que esa postura era muy incómoda, así que lo despertó para que pudiera subir a la comodidad de su cama.

-Papi, despierta, ya llegue-le susurro la rubia mientras los movía para que se despertara.

-Ehh, ehh, ah sí hola hija-balbuceo Ken ji Tsukino mientras se quitaba los lentes y se frotaba los ojos-que bueno ya llegaste pequeña, ¿Te divertiste?

-Si papá mucho-le dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa y levantaba la manta que estaba en el piso. Fue un éxito, jamás me imagine que en el Crown pudiera caber tanta gente, Unazuki hizo un trabajo excelente.

-Que bueno hija me alegro-respondió Ken ji mientras un bostezo involuntario escapaba de su boca-Bueno señorita creo que es horade que nos vayamos a dormir

-Si papi-contesto la rubia mientras subían las escaleras-Que descanses papá

-Tu también hija-le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Ya en la seguridad de su recamara Serena cerró la puerta y se recargo contra ella, el ver a su papá sentado esperándola le había producido ternura, tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido y no hubiera sentido cuando ella llego, pero el simple hecho de que él se había preocupado por ella le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Esos aparentes actos tan simples la hacían sentirse querida, valorada, le hacían creer que ella no era la clase de monstro que Zafiro decía.

-Zafiro…

El decir ese nombre, la bajaba a la realidad, Zafiro jamás perdonaría lo que ella había hecho, lo que le había hecho a Diamante, y ciertamente ella tampoco podía perdonarse, no había día desde que _eso _paso, en el que ella no se atormentara con los recuerdos, en el que no se sintiera culpable. Sentía que era Atlas y que cargaba con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Había hecho lo peor que una persona puede hacer, algo que no merecía perdón, algo que justificaba el odio, el desprecio, el asco que Zafiro sentía por ella.

Las cosas eran así, ella no era la clase de persona que merecía que su padre se desvelara por ella, o que sus amigos le dijeran a cada momento lo valiosa que era, ciertamente ella no era la clase de persona que merecía fantasear con llegar a tener algo más allá de una amistad con Darien Chiba.

Y eso lo había comprobado con todo lo que Michiru le había dicho de él, tal vez había demostrado ser arrogante al principio de la noche, pero Michiru menciono muchas cualidades en el, además la pureza de sus ojos le confirmaban que él era una buena persona, que era decente, que era honorable, que era una persona con sentimientos. Si al menos el no se hubiera disculpado con ella, si no le hubiera mostrado todo lo agradable que era, al menos así ella podría haberlo ignorado. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella aspirar a estar junto a el? Si el alguna vez se enterara lo que ella había hecho, seguramente la repudiaría, seguramente la señalaría como Diamante.

No. Definitivamente, ella no podía permitirse estar con nadie. Era lo único que podía hacer para conservar algún rastro de humanidad en ella, apartar a personas que podían terminar igual que Diamante por su culpa. No pasaría de nuevo, ella no lo haría de nuevo, no importaba que el precio fuera su propia felicidad. Definitivamente no le haría lo mismo a Darien Chiba, esta vez mostraría un poco de compasión en ella

* * *

**¡Epa! Aqui esta la actualizacion del este fic (: Bueno lo siento mucho por no actualizar como lo dije cada semana, pero estas ultimas 3 semanas fue de rendir examenes parciales, proyectos finales, y examenes finales en la Universidad,todos en ese orden y en solo 3 semanas, asi que como se imaginaran mis ya de por si escasas neuronas se quedaron en bueno el caso es que actualize y aqui se los es un poco más largo que los anteriores (Jo, solo dos paginas más) xD pero bueno espero de todo corazon que les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las niñas que dejan un review o que la agregan a favoritos (: de verdad que significa mucho que gasten un poco de su tiempo leyendo lo que uno pues estare subiendo el proximo capitulo el Viernes o el Lunes abrazote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, s, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de entretenernos.**

Ring, ring, ring, era el molesto sonido que emitía el teléfono de una habitación llena de muñecos de peluches de todo tipo, había desde pequeñas muñequitas de porcelana, hasta enormes osos y elefantes de felpa. Esa "particular" habitación reflejaba perfectamente la personalidad de la dueña, una linda, pero hiperactiva rubia.

-Mhhhmuuuu-balbuceo mientras se enterraba más en las cobijas, como una clara muestra de que no tenía intención de contestar.

Ring, ring, el teléfono continuaba sonando, hasta que una muy resignada Mina se levanto de su cama para responder.

-¿Diga?-contesto con una voz que mostraba claramente que primero, acababa de despertar, y que no estaba muy contenta por ser molestada en sus horas de sueño.

-¿Mina?...esto hola, habla Malachite-contesto del otro lado del teléfono un muy nervioso Malachite que tenia, literalmente, a Darien encima de el, presionándolo para que hablara con Mina del "tema importante", según él.

-¿Malachite?..Ahmm ¿Cuál Malachite?-respondió Mina bostezando, ya que era evidente que todavía seguía en estado zombi.

-Ah, soy yo…esto…anoche bailamos y…-contesto él en casi un susurro, claramente decepcionado de que la rubia no lo recordara

Mina recordó todo de momento, anoche, en la fiesta de Andrew, él y ella bailando, platicando, ella dándole su teléfono.

-¿Malachite?, ah sí si claro-respondió un poco nerviosa- pero claro que se quién eres, solo que acabo de levantarme y bueno…jaja es que me toma un poco de tiempo ser una persona normal después de que me despierto jajaja, ya sabes…eh..Hola ¿Cómo estás?- finalizo atropellando las frases y sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

Malachite dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que Mina si lo recordaba , y que sobretodo se notaba casi tan nerviosa como él.

-Oh muy bien gracias, ya sabes…despertando…-al decir eso Darien tuvo que esconder la cara en un cojín para sofocar la carcajada que soltó ante la "brillante" respuesta de su hermano

-Oh yo también, bueno de hecho tu me acabas de despertar, sabes yo jamás me levanto tan temprano ¿Qué hora es por cierto?-comenzó a decir Mina de una manera muy rápida.

-Eh son las…

-Oh pero si son las diez de la madrugada, es un crimen que se me despierte a esta hora, bueno eso es lo que decimos Serena y yo, somos a las que más nos gusta dormir, Amy se despierta muy temprano por que tiene clases los fines de semana ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero bueno es que ella es la chica más inteligente de todo Japón, y Rei también lo hace temprano, ella lo hace por el templo, es su responsabilidad, bueno de hecho es de su abuelo pero ella lo hace, oh el abuelo de Rei es tan agradable, siempre nos hace reír a mí y a Sere pero…

Los hermanos se quedaron impresionados de cómo Mina comenzó a parlotear y a cambiar de temas tan abruptamente, en menos de 3 minutos, Darien y Malachite ya conocían a grandes rasgos a sus amigas.

-Ah bueno Mina sabes, hablando de tus amigas…recuerdas a Darien, mi hermano.

-¿El chico a que Serena rechazo por que era muy creído?-respondió la rubia

-Jajajajajaja, si ese mismo, cielos, fue genial como ella lo dejo con la boca cerrada ¿No crees?-le dijo él, de repente emocionado de que a ella también le hubiera parecido gracioso el incidente.

-Jajajaja, si bueno es que tu hermano, como se le ocurre llegar con Sere así, ¿Pero que con él?

-Bueno, pues esto, él quiere que, claro si es posible…no te sientas presionada, que si, y claro que puedes decir que no-decía Malachite con la clara intención de irritar a Darien que lo miraba de pronto muy serio y preocupado

-Ya díselo-le dijo Darien ya desesperado

-Si…Darien se preguntaba si crees posible darle el número telefónico de Serena

-Oh, eso…¿me permites un segundo por favor?

-Si claro

-Bien hecho hermano, lo arruinaste todo, no tenias por que recordarle que ella me humillo y rechazo-le dijo Darien muy enojado ya que había escuchado lo que Mina le había dicho

-Shhh, estamos en altavoz, nos va a escuchar Darien, además solo me dijo que esperara un momento tal vez solo tenía ganas de ir al baño, o de comer

Mientras tanto Mina se lanzo por su teléfono celular y decidió hacer una "conferencia telefónica" con todas sus amigas.

-¿Mina?- respondieron Amy, Lita, Serena y Rei al mismo tiempo

-Si, si hola chicas soy yo, tenemos una EPP de primer grado

-¿EPP de primer grado?¿Mina que rayos es eso?, si es otra de tus tonterías desde ahora te digo que no tengo tiempo, hoy es Sábado y el Templo tiene mucha gente, ya sabes que no puedo dejar solo a Nicola por mucho tiempo-respondió una desesperada Rei

-¿EPP?, bueno Rei EPP son las siglas de Equipo de Protección Personal, y son todas las medidas de protección de seguridad que usan los trabajadores de construcción-dijo Amy

-¿Mina, estas pensado en convertirte en constructor?-le pregunto Serena con la voz muy soñolienta

-¿Por qué demonios hablan de construcción?-le dijo Darien con mucha curiosidad a Malachite-No, no mejor dicho ¿Por qué demonios le llamo a todo su ejército de amigas cuando solo le pedimos el número de Serena?

Y es que Mina no se percato de que dejo el teléfono mal acomodado, y Darien y Malachite escuchaban toda la conversación que tenia con las chicas.

-No sé, pero cállate, creo que esto se pondrá muy divertido-le dijo su hermano quien ya se encontraba con un plato de cereal, comiendo y mirando muy entretenido el teléfono.

-Ugh, claro que no Sere, además todo esto es cosa tuya-le dijo Mina un poco indignada por que ellas pensaran que quería ser un constructor

-¿Serena tu serás un constructor?-dijo Lita algo sorprendida por que Serena quisiera dedicarse a eso.

-Ugggggh,NADIE SERA UN HOMBRE DE CONSTRUCCION ¿Entendido?-les grito Mina-Miren significa "Emergencia de Posible Pretendiente", no tiene nada que ver con lo que Amy dijo.

-¿Y quién es un posible pretendiente?-dijo Rei, interesándose en el tema

-Bueno anoche Andrew…-comenzó a explicar Mina

-¿ANDREW?, ¿Andrew mi Andrew es el EPP?-Grito Lita muy molesta-ANDREW, despiértate ¿Con que tu eres el EPP de Serena?¿Como pudiste hacerme esto Andrew, y con mi amiga?

-No, no, Lita, Andrew no es el EPP, déjame terminar-le dijo Mina que comenzaba a desesperarse-Les estaba diciendo que anoche Andrew nos presento a…

-Espera un momento Lita, acaso gritaste "Andrew despiértate", ¿Qué Andrew se quedo a dormir contigo?-dijo de repente Amy, analizando la situación

-Jajaja es verdad picarona, ¿Andrew esta en tu departamento?

-¿Tú y el solooooos?-dijo Serena con una voz sumamente curiosa

-Chicas, chicas déjenla en paz-intervino Rei-Lita, mejor cuéntanos ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Te dolió?

-¿Y el tamaño?

-¿Es la primera vez que se queda?

Todas las chicas comenzaron a bombardear a Lita con sus preguntas indiscretas

-Ohh, Andrew no me había contado esto jajajaja, ya viste que chismosas son las mujeres Malachite, una les dice algo y después…-le decía Darien muy divertido a Malachite

-Shhhh, cállate Darien, no me dejaste escuchar lo del tamaño-le dijo el peli plateado concentrándose mucho en la conversación que sostenían las 5 amigas.

-Bueno chicas, creo que no es momento de hablar de eso, Mina mejor dinos eso del EPP, que la verdad yo no entiendo nada-les dijo la castaña para evadir el tema.

-Si si, tienes razón Lita, pero no creas que se nos olvida esto, tenemos una charla pendiente

-Jajaja, creo que es demasiado tarde para que le demos "La charla" a Lita ¿No creen chicas?, seguro ella anoche prefiero dejar la teoría de lado y paso directo a la práctica-Dijo Serena muy divertida

-Jajaja tienes razón Sere y con lo timidito que se veía Andrew eh, quien se lo imaginaría, tsk pero bueno el EPP es de Serena, recuerdan que anoche Andrew nos presento a unos amigos de la universidad.

-¿Al que Serena rechazo?-pregunto Rei

-¿Qué no pueden olvidarlo?-comento Darien mientras rodaba los ojos-¿O que no pueden referirse a mí de otro modo?

-¿Cómo quieres que te digan, "El tipo que intento conquistar a nuestra amiga y termino humillado y flechado?-sugirió su hermano con un tono burlón.

-Pues no, obviamente no, pero no sé , ya sabes esos apodos de chicas para muchachos como yo, no se tal vez el "apuesto caballero de ojos azules" o el "seductor estudiante de medicina".

-Hermano, te recomiendo que si no quieres que Serena te rechace de nuevo, omitas en tus temas de conversación con ella, apodos que las chicas ponen.

-Ok, ok ahora déjame escuchar que más dicen

-Si, ese mismo Rei

-¿No me digas que también tuvo un patético intento de conquista contigo Mina?-le dijo Lita

-Ohh, bueno pues al parecer le gustan las rubias ¿No creen chicas?- agrego la más inteligente del grupo.

-¿Ey como que un patético intento?-le reclamo Darien al teléfono muy enojado-Sabes que Mal, creo que ya no me está agradando mucho la novia de Andrew

-No chicas él no intento nada conmigo, bueno recuerdan que el intento de "Don Juan"…

-Darien-dijo Serena de repente sonando muy seria-se llama Darien.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Darien Serena?- le pregunto Rei, que al parecer fue la única de las chicas que no se dio cuenta que Darien y Serena habían hecho las paces ayer por la noche.

-Bueno pues…se disculpo conmigo y…-

-¿¡Y!-preguntaron todas las chicas con mucho interés

-¿Y?, ¿Y?, ¿Y?-Darien también esperaba ansioso su respuesta

-Y nada chicas, tal vez no es tan imbécil como dije al principio-les confeso Serena en un susurro

-Bueno, bueno, el caso es que Darien es hermano de Malachite

-¿Quién es Malachite?

-Malachite, mi querida Lita es el hermano de Darien, además resulto ser un chico muy agradable, creo que me gusta…

-¿Qué, le gusto?, escuchaste eso hermano le gusto-le dijo Malachite a Darien muy emocionado mientras se le lanzaba encima y lo tiraba del sillón

-¿Wow de verdad Mina, pues me alegro por ti?-dijo Serena intentando desviar la atención de todas de ella y Darien, sabía que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso para ella.

-Si bueno, es agradable y eso, pero bueno el caso es que Mal me pidió mi teléfono, y bueno me acaba de marcar….

-¿Tan pronto?-dijo la sacerdotisa

-Si, ¿Por qué esta mal?-les dijo Mina un poco preocupada

-Bueno Mina, es que ya sabes, si un chico te marca tan rápido es porque tal vez…bueno tu sabes ¿No?-respondió Serena

-No, no se Sere ¿Qué significa?, ¿Qué es lo que no se?

-Bueno pues lo que Sere quiere decir Mina, es que si un chico te marca al día siguiente de darle tu número significa que está muy…urgido en conseguir una chica-le explico Lita.

-Lo cual nos conduce a 3 posibles hipótesis Mina, la primera y la que casi siempre es cierta es que, tal veces un perdedor y nunca ha tenido una cita, y ya sabes está muy emocionado…puede que…

-¿Qué qué Amy?-exigió Mina

-Que incluso jamás haya dado su primer beso

-Ohhh-dijeron todas las chicas al unisonó

-¿QUEEEE? ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso?-protesto Malachite que todavía seguía encima de Darien- además no soy un perdedor, miles de chicas morirían por salir conmigo

-La segunda teoría, es que tal vez acaba de terminar con su novia y solo te quiere para darle celos-agrego Lita

-¿Y cuál es la tercera?-pregunto Mina muy nerviosa por lo que le pudieran decir sus amigas

-La tercera Mina, muchas veces es la más acertada-dijo Serena sonando muy profesional-queremos que seas fuerte con esto…

-Anda Serena solo dime la tercera teoría

-La tercera teoría es…que sea gay.

-¿Qué?-gritaron Mina y Malachite al mismo tiempo

-¿Pero por qué piensas eso Sere?-preguntó Mina muy angustiada

-Bueno si quitamos lo obvio…-comenzó a responder Serena

-¿Qué es lo obvio?-pregunto Lita

-Bueno pues que actúa de una manera muy afeminada-respondió Serena de lo más tranquila

-Si, si además vieron como iba vestido, un hombre heterosexual jamás se vestiría así-apoyo Rei a Serena

-¿Ey qué va mal con esas chicas?-pregunto Malachite muy molesto por todas las teorías que ellas decían

Darien no podía responder por que estaba en el piso retorciéndose de la risa, jamás había pensado que escuchar una conversación entra chicas podía llegar a ser tan divertido, él siempre pensó que si se ponía a escuchar las platicas de su hermana con sus amigas, solo las escucharía hablar de actores de Hollywood, o de moda y cosméticos. Nunca se imagino que un grupo de chicas lo haría llorar de risa con sus teorías sobre su hermano.

-Deja de reírte quieres-le dijo mientras le aventaba un cojín para hacerlo reaccionar-Ahora Mina pensara que soy gay

* * *

**Hola chicas (: aqui esta el capitulo 5 de esta historia, espero de todo corazon que les guste, por lo menos yo me entretuve mucho escribiendolo, y bueno un poco atrasado pero me gustaria desearles una muy feliz navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado excelente con toda su mejores deseos para ustedes y les mando muchas bendiciones.**

**Y bueno un agradeciemiento muy especial para:SalyLuna, shessid, Angel Negro 29, Diana, usakochiba01 por dejar un review y también a todas las que agregan la historia a favorita o a alerta.**

**Muchas muchas graciaspor gastar un poco de su tiempo con mi fic!**

**Y bueno un besote! n_n**


End file.
